


(Unexpectedly) We're Friends afterall! (AKA Just Having Fun)

by Lucario765Gamer



Series: Crossover Legends: Assassination Classroom [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Atleast they're acting like that, Best Friends Quartet, Big Bro Aoi Kyosuke, Big Sis Nitta Minami, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Legends, Crossover but live in the same world thing, Friendship, Friendship One Shot, Gen, Live in the same world but different prefectures in Japan, Nagisa&Karma&Sugino&Kayano Friendship, One Shot, Random & Short, Talking about Im@s series and Haikyuu, That's what they are based/casted of, pure friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer
Summary: Assassination Classroom CL Cast----------------------------Just Hojo Karen, Nishinoya Yu, Aoi Kyosuke and Nitta Minami being good friends.Though- Nishinoya Yu invited the three idols to visit him and his friends from Karasuno Volleyball Club.Friendship One-Shot(I do apologizeifthe characters are slightly ooc!)(This was random)
Relationships: Aoi Kyosuke & Hojo Karen & Nishinoya Yu & Nitta Minami, Hojo Karen & Nishinoya Yu & Aoi Kyosuke & Nitta Minami, Nishinoya Yu & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Crossover Legends: Assassination Classroom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974259
Collections: Multifandom One Shots Fanfics





	(Unexpectedly) We're Friends afterall! (AKA Just Having Fun)

"You know, I'm surprised you guys made it here," Noya said, the boy was somewhat impressed. But it felt normal since sometimes, some people he knows who come from the city make their way here too, to visit them from time to time.

The other three either smiled (Kyosuke, Karen) or just chuckled (Minami) as a response.

"It really is interesting for us to see each other, outside of work." Minami said.

"Yeah," Noya nodded. ( _Weird thing for our government to use as a unit. A unit of "assassins" apparently, is what they called us._ )

Though all four of them didn't 100% know what it was like to be assassins. Until the days they started training, with the rest of the chosen unit members.

But at the very beginning, it was very awkward. To all of them, except for those who have crossed paths before.

But knowing who the trio were, Noya stayed silent, but a feeling within said something else.

They were idols. He wasn't. Perhaps most members were special, unlike him and a couple others. They were just regular people, that if they weren't athletes - if they didn't do sports.

He kinda wondered how their friends and families would've felt, if they kept a secret like _this_ from them.

Yet it was very convincible from them, they were able to "lie" and pretend that it was all normal. They could act...

"You three really are something else..." Noya chuckled weakly. 

Kyosuke pat him on the back, like a good friend or elder brother figure. "Nishinoya, it's fine, we're all friends here. And you for being a volleyball player, is also amazing."

( _And that's coming from a former professional soccer/football player..._ )

Karen spoke up, "you said that you wanted us to introduce to your friends, right?" Noya's nodding was the answer to her question.

They made their way to the gym, were usually the Volleyball Club from Karasuno trained.

The meeting was hilarious but heartwarming for Noya. Why hilarious?

It was the reactions from his friends.

Most of their jaws dropped, the moment they recognized the faces of Noya's "new" friends.

Honestly he didn't know that Sugawara, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita and _somehow_ even Tsukishima were fans of two of Cinderella Girls.

Tsukishima was a surprise, he stayed cool, but who knows... The dinosaur lover might have been screeching on the inside. He did _enjoy_ their music.

Hinata and kinda Kageyama too actually, since Kageyama got dragged into the mess though.

Hinata got interested due to Tanaka, and kinda from Noya himself too. But since the young man was working with them now, now he would try to keep his mouth shut about them. Tanaka did show Hinata some of the dances. Minami spoke to them, that the dance could be done by anyone, no matter the gender. 

Some fan screaming - from both sides.

Asahi was shocked at Kyosuke, since the tall boy was interested in fashion, he asked for some tips. (Kyosuke did get a bit better - even if what he possibly mentioned most was stoles.)

Daichi was curious at what Kyosuke's playstyle was, even if it wasn't about volleyball. Yet little did he know, the "papa crow" was shocked.

As... As expected from one of the Aoi brothers! (Seriously the twins were in a *quiz show though)

Yachi kept stuttering trying to talk to Kyosuke. From a former professional soccer/football player to an idol, with his brother and who was still in the last year of high school. But it was more of him being an idol, that she stuttered. Yamaguchi tried to reassure her, a lot.

Hinata suggested this badly to have them all play volleyball together.

And if it came to meeting new friends, and if they knew about volleyball too... The young boy totally was up for a fun match. Unofficial, since it was more of them having fun than anything.

The four girls played a game too. Though the boys played a lot longer than they did. Sometimes Noya was with or on the opposing side when it came to Kyosuke. 

Apparently when it came to training as "assassins", they had a similar game to volleyball. But it was done more with fake knives and a ball. Kyosuke was surprisingly good at that game to, as it literally was similar to the sport.

However the former soccer/football player didn't win all the time though. It felt more of a tie between them than anything.

Hinata was surprised sometimes and did ask Kyosuke some questions. This technically happened to several of the other boys too (Kageyama and Tanaka for example).

Birds were heard and the sun slowly was setting. The blue sky turned to orange.

"That was fun!" Noya said merrily. 

Karen tilted her head, "playing volleyball with the other girls was fun. Your.. managers, right? They did give out some interesting advice."

" _Mhm_!" Noya sounded more upbeat, especially about a _certain_ manager. "Kiyoko-san and Yachi are amazing managers! It's also amazing that she and the others came back though."

Some awkward tension filled the atmosphere.

Noya scratched the back of his neck, "sorry."

"It's highly understandable to miss some old school friends, but if your still in contact, you could meet up again from time to time." 

"Yeah.. you're right, Minami."

The other idols agreed with her. As perhaps cheesy, bonds can be unbreakable.

That's what the idols' respective agencies were to each other. That's what Karasuno - Volleyball Club was to Nishinoya.

The four of them looked at the sky, as they continued walked.  
Some birds flew into the sky, with the sun shining down like nearly any other day.

* * *

**Bonus of Randomness** : "Are they our older siblings in spirit or somewhat like our parents?" (Ok, this is.. a fourth wall break here) (Won't be in the FFN cross-post)

Both Nishinoya Yu and Hojo Karen look up at the "additional tags". In which there were two tags, that they did see. One about Nitta Minami, and the other about Aoi Kyosuke.

( _Are they like our older siblings in spirit...?_ ) They both wondered. Noya put his hand on his chin and thinking. Karen also was thinking about it, she kinda did get used that Minami acts like a big sister or sometimes mother at the agency.

". . ."

 **Noya** : Does that mean they could possibly be part of the parent squad..? I mean _they_ kinda do give those vibes, but if we're talking about their um... y'know AC selves... only one could work. Maybe.

 **Karen** : ...I'm not sure what the author would be thinking of what you just said Noya-

 **Noya** : ...It's not like she'll do anything about it, _I think_. But, even though I only said that, Kyosuke and Minami only give the vibes- the energy. It's like in their aura or something.

 **Noya** : To say Kyosuke is like the dad friend and Minami is the like mom friend. I do know what it feels like... and I'm pretty sure Tendou and Akaashi can relate to it too. ( _Considering that Akaashi is, or what I've heard from Suga, that he's the mom of Fukurodani._ )

 **Noya** : Also saying Kyosuke giving of the dad vibes kinda is a bit.. well something else. Because it hasn't been shown in our group chat yet. If the character he shares voices with in Assassination Classroom does act like a big bro to the others, why not for him either then? Heck if we all went chaotic, it'd be obvious he would have to try to stop us (Akaashi and Minami included, I don't know about the others)...

 **Karen** : ...

 **Karen** : That surely was something from you, Noya.

 **Noya** : Why thank you.

 **Karen** : Who knows what'll happen in the chat story, Minami might be obvious though (If anyone did watch Cinderella Girls). But Kyosuke? We have to wait and see...

**Author's Note:**

> Same seiyuus/Japanese VAs:  
> Hojo Karen (IM@S CG) = Shiota Nagisa (AssClass/AC/AnKyou)  
> Nishinoya Yu (HQ!!) = Akabane Karma (AssClass/AC/AnKyou)  
> Aoi Kyosuke (IM@S SM) = Sugino Tomohito (AssClass/AC/AnKyou)  
> Nitta Minami (IM@S CG) = Kayano Kaede (AssClass/AC/AnKyou)
> 
> *quiz show; in Episode 9 of Wakeatte Mini! the Idolm@ster SideM chibi spinoff.
> 
> Apparently wrote the fandoms short... (I originally had a fanart idea that's based on this, but hadn't drawn it yet. I'll probably post it on the art book and DeviantArt though.)
> 
> Random one shot that came into my mind/head while I was thinking about doing some Assassination Classroom animation memes (specifically about Nagisa & Karma & Sugino & Kayano Friendship (lol) or as I like to call them Best Friends Quartet).  
> The four of them (referring to Karen, Yu, Kyosuke and Minami), I think they would mainly be good friends. Though being best friends only uh.. "assassins working for the government" (I guess I choose the latter and not the former).
> 
> Note: Sometimes I call Nishinoya either as "Yu" or just as "Noya" (It kinda depends for me, it might be annoying if it keeps switching in different fics and all... but if it comes to big crossovers that do involve characters who have similar names well... I would just write Nishinoya or Noya then.)
> 
> It may feel questionable why I "casted" a female character as a male character. How do I say this, I guess Karen would try to be in Nagisa's shoes (close enough to be in his point of view/POV). I'm pretty sure she would've felt bad for what Nagisa had to go through. (Even though that'd be everyone in general, no..?)
> 
> I'm kinda more thinking about that Noya and the rest of the second years were perhaps in their 3rd year for this but I don't know.
> 
> Still need to cross-post it though 
> 
> ( **Edit 4th Jan 2020** : I should try to write this again with this quartet...For some reason some of the tags felt out of place? Though a different "version"? Alternative setting.)


End file.
